Broken Trust
by Sashi
Summary: Yep, I'm writing another fic! Shadowcat has been captured by an organization that experiments on mutants. Kurtty!
1. Rescue Mission

It had been two years. Two long, horrifying years. Though she didn't know this. She no longer recognized time. Too much had happened. Too much had been done.

She had suppressed it all. She had no emotions; it was only primal. Survival of the fittest. Someone had once taught her that. Who?

The metal collar that fit snugly around her neck beeped slightly.

No. She had never known anyone. She was only a prisoner, theirs forever.

She shuddered against the corner of her stone cell, and curled up into her ball. No use sleeping, they would only wake her again when they were ready to continue the experiments.

And she was right. One of the guards threw open her cell door. He took pleasure at the site of her huddled in the corner, her long and tangled chestnut hair cascading down, covering her face.

He gruffly picked her up, and barked his orders.

Kitty heard flashes of a voice, "stand" and "move." She began following him, dragging her feet listlessly. She was a shell.

They entered a familiar metal room, and she was forced down onto a cold table. They strapped her down. 

She saw one of the white men inject some sort of liquid into her left wrist, and the world went black.

* * * * *

They had only been half way through the procedure went the entry alarms went off.

The leader of the white men barked orders at the guards, and Kitty was picked up. They threw her in her prison, and she slumped against the wall, still unconscious. The guards ran to their collegues, who had been at the entrypoint, trying to find what had set off the alarms.

As soon as they were gone, a demon- looking creature stepped from the shadows. His yellow eyes glowed brightly at the long overdue site of his friend.

With a large puff of smoke, and a loud popping BAMF he was inside the cell. Bending down, he picked up the fragile figure, and easily carried her. In another puff of smoke, they were gone.


	2. A Happy Outing

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, you think I would spend my time writing fan fictions?  
  
So, how do you like this story so far? I know the first chappie was short, but I had to leave you wanting more!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt Wagner appeared outside. He hadn't been able to teleport too far away, his power had limitations. He looked around and saw no guards. In another BAMF he was in a patch of woods by the prison.   
  
Running swiftly, and still carrying Kitty without difficulty, Kurt dodged through the trees. Darkness had already settled on the woods, but that made no difference to Kurt. His heightened senses told him exactly where to go.  
  
He came upon a clearing in the woods. It was a large clearing, and the surrounding trees gave good camouflage. The Blackbird had settled here, and his team, the X-Men, were awaiting him.  
  
He teleported inside, were he was crowded by his friends, all worried. Their leader, Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, looked from Kurt to Kitty and nodded approvingly. Jean Grey fussed around Kitty, making sure she would be alright.  
  
Rogue sat apart from the group, still anxious about making contact with anyone, but her eyes shone with concern. Kurt smiled at him. His eyes comforted her. They told her, Everything will be alright.  
  
Wolverine, who had been sent as a distraction for Kurt to go in and get Kitty, had already arrived and was seated in the pilot's chair.  
  
He looked backward and called, "Get ready everybody. You gotta get outta here."  
  
Kurt buckled Kitty safely into one of the chairs, and settled down himself. He sighed. Finally, it was over.   
  
He looked out the window as the plane's engines burst to life, and thought of the past, and how it had led him to this day.  
  
He remembered to the day Kitty had been captured.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kurt! Stop!" Kitty Pryde giggled as Kurt splashed her in the water.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Kitty!" He jumped at her, and she screamed, swimming away. He drove underwater, and swam after her.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her underwater, and together, in the serenity of the ocean, Kitty looked softly at Kurt. They had grown so close lately, and she realized with a start that she had feelings for him.  
  
Kurt looked a Kitty, her hair floating around her head like a halo. Someday, Kurt thought fiercely to himself, she and I will be together.   
  
He and Kitty swam up together, and broke the surface of the water. Kitty took in deep breaths of that fresh sea air.  
  
The Professor had allowed the group a trip to the beach, figuring they deserved a break from the super hero life.  
  
"Kids!" Ororo called jovially. "Lunch is ready!" Ororo had been preparing a picnic for the group, and no Kitty and Kurt were torn away from the freedom of the sea.  
  
The X-Men that had been in the water, namely Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Jean, swam to shore. They all sat on the large blanket and chatting happily, without a care in the world. Little did they know they were being watched.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jones. Come in, Jones!" Banks urged into his communicator.   
  
The device crackled to life. "I have a visionary on the muties. There are nine of them."  
  
"Good. Do not lose sight of them. As many as we can get, our mission." Banks whispered,, "We need them! We cannot afford to fail!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, wait do you guys think? Good job? Keep it up? Just review and tell me what you think! 


	3. A Walk in the Woods

Disclaimer: *Yawn, Stretch* Wow, it's been a while since I last updated any fic! Sorry guys, but school started and you know the drill. I'll try to write more often, but I make no promises.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt looked on sadly at his lost teammate. So much time had been lost, and it didn't seem fair. Kurt felt anger swell up inside of him. Only Kitty had been taken that day, but many more were captured afterward.  
  
The world was a new place for mutants, and...Kurt sighed once more. All would be explained to her.  
  
Kitty shuffled in her chair, and her breathing changed. Nightcrawler sat up, expecting her to wake, but she remained unconscious.  
  
Nightcrawler himself had changed. His mutations had grown. His body now seemed to naturally blend into shadows, creating the illusion of melting away. He moved swiftly and silently now, an experienced warrior in a hard and cruel world. He still could not teleport into unknown places. Luckily, they had a very detailed map, and Kurt had imagined where he was going when he first went in there. It had still been a blind port, but he had had some guidance.  
  
So much had happened since that day, so long ago...  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch, the kids ran off to do random activities. Kitty and Kurt lay on a blanket overlooking the lake. Kurt was half-way sitting, resting his back on a large rock, with his odd-fingered hands tucked behind his head. His legs were splayed, and Kitty leaned back against him in the crook.  
  
The young girl sighed and said, "Does it get any better than this?" She bent her head backward, looking at Kurt upside-down. Kurt looked down at her, becoming lost once again in her deep blue eyes, magnificent enough to put the brightest sapphire to shame. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then. Slowly, he leaned his head down towards hers. Kitty saw him, cocked her head slightly, and closed her eyes in anticipation of her first kiss.  
  
Their faces crept slowly towards each other. A mere millimeter away from his lips, she felt the static going between them. Just as they were about to meet, Storm called out, "Kids! Ice cream!"  
  
The two lovers were shocked from their reverie, and Kurt suddenly blushed furiously.  
  
Voice stuttering, he formed the words, "I'll be right back, Ja?" and was gone in a puff of maroon smoke and the smell of brimstone, hanging in the air. Coughing, Kitty sat up and waved the air in front of her, fanning the smell away.  
  
"Drat!" she said to herself. "So close." She pulled herself upright, and dusted herself off. She needed to be alone.  
  
Kitty headed onto a trail in the woods, her previously quickened heart rate suddenly slowed by the serenity of the woodland noises. She inhaled deeply through her nose, letting the smell of wet trees and berries overwhelm her.  
  
Secretly, she knew she should tell someone where she was going, but she would only be gone a short while, and if they needed her, there were to telepaths in the general vicinity. Kitty continued to stroll slowly through, and let her mind drift.  
  
Her thoughts once again found Nightcrawler, and a small smile formed on her lips. Kurt and she had been getting so close lately. She couldn't help but notice his nice soft fur, or his pointy cute ears, or the way his smile alone seemed to send chills down her spin-.  
  
Suddenly, an unnatural noise yanked her from her trance. Something was wrong. The entire wood suddenly seemed deafeningly silent, and Kitty looked around her nervously.  
  
She quickened her pace deeper into the forest, a huge mistake. Kitty's breathing became harsh and rapid, her heart rate quickened, and she began to pick up any sign of sound or movement.  
  
Something was wrong. That was the last thought to go through Kitty's head before, from behind, a hand holding a moist cloth was forced over her nostrils.  
  
Her legs became weak, her knees buckled, and the colors and sounds swirled and melted together until darkness settled upon her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorry. I just haven't quite found my muse again, and I can't get myself to write properly. Anyways, review, and let me know what you think! 


	4. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. YET.  
  
OK, what's up with the world??? First, Evo might be cancelled from KidsWB, and NOW they might not show it on Cartoon Network either??? Stupid people.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty slowly began to come into consciousness. She didn't know where she was, but that wasn't unusual. She often would wake up in strange places, confused and vulnerable. It's how these mutant-hating sickos got their kicks.  
  
But something was unusual. There wasn't the feeling of cold metal around her neck anymore. She no longer felt as if she were trapped behind a psychological brick wall. Also was the pleasant sensation of laying on top a soft fabric, something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.  
  
There was also a wool blanket draped carefully over her fragile body, as if the person who did it was afraid for her well being.  
  
As her field of vision slowly became clearer, she found herself having trouble breathing. She still hadn't realized where she was when she found herself on the cold metallic floor, vomit rising up her throat with a burning sensation.  
  
Coughing violently on all fours, she heard the shuffle of feet all around her. She continued the throw up and when she was done she sat back, exhausted.  
  
Kitty wiped her mouth with the long loose sleeve of the uniform she was issued at the facility. She wasn't surprised to see that there was a large amount of blood on the floor, from where she'd just been sprawled.  
  
She looked up to see only what couldn't have been. The X-Men, standing over her, concerned. HER X-Men. They'd rescued her. She was vaguely aware of Nightcrawler worriedly talking to her, asking if she was alright.  
  
She felt so overwhelmed. She didn't want to trust herself. This couldn't be true. It had to be...another sick prank. Another dash at Kitty's hopes of freedom.  
  
She stood up shakily, and took the stance, prepared to fight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt watched in horror as Kitty stood up. He looked in her eyes and didn't see the sweet Valley girl he knew and loved. He saw an animal in those eyes. He saw ferocity, enough to match even Wolverine's.  
  
He just stood in shock, as Kitty looked prepared to fight them all to the death. He saw Wolverine switch to autopilot. He stood and slowly walked over to Kitty.  
  
"Kitt." He said carefully. "It's us. The X-Men. This ISN'T A JOKE. We're here, finally. You can trust us."  
  
Kurt saw Kitty's stance falter for a moment. For a split second, she looked ...hopeful? Then she shook her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts.  
  
"I'm not going to believe that," she growled, though her voice was still weak.  
  
"It's us. How can we prove it to you?" Wolverine said calmly.  
  
"NOTHING!" Kitty screamed, enraged. "You can't prove it to me! You're not REAL! NONE of you are! GOD, it's just THEM! Putting images in my HEAD again!" Kitty fell sobbing to the floor. She curled herself up, head in her lap, arms curled protectively over her head.  
  
Nightcrawler broke free of his shock and sat down next to her. "Kitty," he said softly, German accent a little softer than she remembered it. "It's us. Don't believe us, but you are free. They're gone, and we promise never to let them get you again."  
  
Kitty looked up, tear streaked face looking form one X-Men to another.  
  
Scott was the ever-austere leader. Jean- Always concerned for others, and doing the right thing. Wolverine was her mentor, her protector and teacher. Rogue was her best friend. Kurt was...her lover?  
  
Sniffling, she said in a broken voice, "I'm free?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, that wasn't so bad, was it? I think my muse might slowly be returning from vacation! Well, I know have a definite plan for this story, and I think you all will like it!  
  
Next chapter: Kitty goes back home and finds it MUCH different from when she left. 


	5. You Can Never Go Back Home

Disclaimer: Yay, I love you guys. And I promise I will try to make my chapters longer. Well, what are you waiting for? Read on!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty pried away from the eyes of her old friends. It was just so awkward, and... silent. It reminded her of the many lonesome nights she spent in her small cell, her home. Those nights she spent with only the sounds of dripping water and horrifying screams softly filling the background, an eerie lullaby.  
  
She tried to shake the melancholy thoughts from her head, but she secretly knew it would take a lot of time and psychological healing before she would even began to recover. No matter what she tried to think of, her mind seemed drawn back to those two horrifying years.  
  
It was a nightmare whose physical and psychological scars she would carry around for the rest of her life. She fingered her hair, now just finally growing to her ears. The guards had shaved her head when she had been admitted to the facility. She inadvertently felt her arm push up the loose sleeve from her upper left arm, and felt the mark she'd become so familiar with. A hexagon with a small cross, burned into her the first day she'd been shipped.  
  
She smirked morbidly at the irony of her imprisonment. She didn't really think that she was abducted for her religion, only her genes. Still, she had spent many terrifying nights in her cell, bitterly reminded of a time not too long ago, when her people were killed and tortured, only for being different.  
  
Now on the plane, she became sick as she realized those were the kinds of thoughts Magneto tried to force on people. But after this horrible ordeal she had to ask herself, was Xavier's dream feasible?  
  
Could Homo Sapien co-exist with Homo Superior? After all, as she had heard so many times before, sharing the world had never been humanity's defining trait.  
  
But now was not a time to think of these things, of death and pain and destruction. Now was a lighter time, to think of freedom and happiness and love. Not to think of lost youth and dignity.  
  
Kitty looked down and realized that Kurt had asked her something, and that the entire plane was looking at her expectantly. Kurt looked at her kindly and asked in a voice so soft, it barely registered above a whisper, "Are you alright? You're shivering." He said, laying his tri-fingered hand on her bare knee.  
  
She involuntarily jerked her knee, and shrank away from his touch. She looked down in shame and whispered hoarsely, "I'm- I'm sorry. It's... been a long time, and- and a lot's happened." Kurt looked angry for a split second, and then his features softened.  
  
"What did they do to you?" he asked. Kitty felt her body stiffen, and her nails digging sharply into the flesh of her now slick palms. "I- I-..." she stammered, incapable of coherent speech.  
  
"Not now, Elf," Wolverine said harshly. "Give her some time." Grateful for his explanation, Kitty tried to shoot her old mentor a smile, but found herself unable.  
  
Kitty felt suddenly overwhelmed, and shrank back into her chair, tightly wrapped up around her bony body, with the slightly flabby abdomen. She tucked her head into her knees as she'd done so many nights before, and let the darkness sink over her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt looked worriedly to Wolverine. Kitty was different. That was definite. He looked over at her unmoving form to make sure she was still asleep. When he was positive, he got up and sat in the empty seat next to Wolverine.  
  
"I don't like this one bit, Logan." He said to his companion. Logan and Kurt had grown quite close over the past couple of years. Kurt was now 18 years old, an adult, and he and Logan regarded each other as equals.  
  
Many a night, after a long hard mission, had they snuck beers together on the roof of the manor, telling jokes and stories and just bonding with one another. Together, they had been through a lot, and helped each other past rough times.  
  
"Kitty's ... different. She doesn't trust me anymore, I can sense it. I want to know what those bastards did to her, and I want to get revenge." He said fiercely, clenching his fists.  
  
"I know what you're saying, Elf. This ain't our Kit-Kat we all know and love. Ya have ta know, after some of the stuff she's gone through, she's had no choice but ta change." Wolverine said gently.  
  
"She had ta become fierce, independent, wary and suspicious. She prolly had ta drop all sorts of emotional baggage. Believe me, I can guess some of the stuff they did ta her." He said, unsheathing his claws with a loud SNIKT to demonstrate his point.  
  
"I always knew that girl had it in her. To fight past the humanity, and let the 'berserker rage,' take over. Survival of the fittest, Elf, survival of the fittest." Logan finished solemnly.  
  
Kurt gaped at Logan. "You mean Kitty has the rage, too? You never told me this!"  
  
"Ya never asked, Elf. I knew it the moment I met the girl. Not a spark of fear in those eyes when she met me. Kurt, it's sad how many people are afraid of me with one look. You know the deal. But Kitty, she walked straight up ta me, looked me right in the eye. She wasn't scared. A fifteen year old girl! It was then I knew, Elf." Wolverine said, nodding.  
  
Kurt sat back in the chair. He had a lot to think about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The plane landed lightly in the hanger underneath the basketball court.  
  
There had been some major renovations to the mansion, including an all new, highly advanced danger room. Cerebro had also been modified, to be able to pick up not only active mutant signatures, but also latent ones.  
  
The world of mutants was growing and changing, and not in favor of Evolution's newcomers.  
  
There was talk of a Mutant Registration Act, and Xavier now spent all his time and energies fighting the law. If this Act were passed, then it would just open the doors to similar anti-mutant laws, and soon mutants would be regarded as nothing better than animals. Not that it was much better nowadays, anyway.  
  
The X-Men themselves had undergone a good amount of changes, if not more than the house itself. They hadn't lost any members, only gained some. The original X-Men (sans Spyke) were now different people, adults.  
  
Rogue had permanently absorbed the powers and persona of one Carol Danvers, aka, Ms. Marvel. It had lost the woman her life in the process. She hadn't died, but lay as a vegetable, brain dead for the rest of her life in an insane asylum somewhere.  
  
Rogue had come out of her "Angry at the world Goth" period, and had shown the X-Men that she had spunk, and was willing to have a good time. She no longer relied on her natural mutant abilities, but now possessed super- strength, invulnerability, and the ability to fly.  
  
Scott hadn't changed much, still being up-tight. Even though he could be unnecessarily strict to his team at times, they knew it was only for his worry of their safety, and appreciated his efforts to protect them.  
  
Kurt's mutations had grown as well, as had his sense of humor. He had formed close ties with everyone else currently residing in the mansion. He had of course, bulked up in training sessions in the Danger Room, and was now nothing less than a man.  
  
Jean had recently been concerning the others. A while back, she had been endowed with the powers of the Phoenix, a guardian of a powerful crystal. Its intensity and raw power now seemed limitless to the rest. Jean herself has also been acting strangely. She had begun to do things, little things, but nonetheless actions that she wouldn't have dared to do before. Using her mind powers against innocent people for her own good. The X-Men, and especially Scott, had been keeping close tabs on her.  
  
New additions to the X-Men were Colossus, the Russian farmer-boy. Magneto had been black-mailing him into staying with the Acolytes by threatening his family back in his home country. After Xavier had taken care of that nasty piece of business, Piotr had gladly joined the ranks of the X-Men.  
  
Storm was still the graceful, breath-taking goddess that had love the X-Men as if they were her family, which in a way, they were. The night after Kitty's abduction, the skies had opened up and released a torrential fury of rain, sleet, hail, snow, whatever Storm felt she needed to release her pent- up feelings of the young girl. She was ecstatic to learn of the X- Men's mission to rescue her.  
  
X23, Logan's clone, had also joined the X-Men. She was a valuable asset to their team, with her fierce fighting skills and natural knowledge of the world around her. She shared Wolverine's uncanny ability to sense anything, whether it were feelings to recent behaviors. She and Logan had also grown close to each other, as was expected.  
  
Beast, the loveable doctor/ scientist of the X- manor, was still fighting along the team, natural agility and seemingly never-ending wisdom coming in handy often. He worked alongside Moira MacTaggert, a witty Scots-woman who had proven to be as brilliant in the lab as Mr. McCoy himself. She had known Xavier in their college years, and had had a loving relationship once. Now, they were merely good friends.  
  
Iceman had become part of the main team, climbing the ladder to the top, and showing what he was worth. He had mastered his natural talent with the cold, learning different ways he could make his power useful in battle. Although he still loved his ever-tiring pranks, he was now more mature and knew when to shut up and listen.  
  
Yes, the X-Men had grown in many ways. Were they ready to accept Kitty into open-arms?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kitty stood up and slowly left the Blackbird along with the others, as she descended the steps carefully, still wary of the space around her, she came upon a site that made her groan.  
  
The entire population of the mansion had come out to meet her, and not so quietly, either. The next thing Kitty knew, she was being thrown from person to person, loud shouting of joy and cheer that they finally had their kitten back.  
  
She found herself brought into many hugs, and did not like it one bit. Thankfully, Logan had come right behind her, and stopped this immediately.  
  
"Hey, knock it off, guys! She's had it rough. REAL rough. She doesn't need this right now, so respect her personally space!" Logan shouted loudly.  
  
Kitty rewarded him with a weak smile of gratitude. She looked at the crowd weakly, wanting nothing more to sleep for along, long, while.  
  
She noticed Beast forcing his way through the horde of people. "Kitty," he said, smiling with understanding. "I'm so relieved to finally have you back with us, though I must insist to a full check-up in the infirmary immediately. For safety precautions."  
  
"Can't she just rest?" Logan asked quietly. "Lord knows she needs it."  
  
"Normally, I would agree with you Logan, but we can't risk contamination to the other students and faculty if she is indeed, ill. Now, come along, Kitty. It won't take long." He said, offering his arm. She didn't take it, but quietly walk alongside him, to the corridor she hadn't been down in an eternity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Whew! You can't complain about that chapter bring to short! I must admit, this is one of the best chapters I've ever written! I'd better get a lot of reviews for it! *Shakes fist menacingly.* LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter: A Starling Discovery! 


	6. Empty

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I appreciate it. But, let me tell you: I won't let this story go the way of "Lost Souls." I already have it all planned out, and it won't get all mixed up in the middle, and me having to end it short. Anyways, read on!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, good, Kitty." Doctor Hank McCoy said as he used his stethoscope to see Kitty's breathing. "Breathe in, breathe out. Now, can you cough for me? Good girl."  
  
Kitty looked up at Hank, resentful that he was treating her like a child. She was far from it.  
  
She sat on the examining table, half naked, and feeling extremely vulnerable and jumpy.  
  
Hank noticed, and wasn't only a little bit hurt.  
  
// I would never do anything to hurt you Kitty. I hope you know that. // Hank thought to himself. He understood that she must have gone through some sort of trauma, to cause this much damage to her psyche. He only wished she would confide in him, or any of them.  
  
Hank suddenly scolded himself. Kitty had arrived not an hour ago, and already he was hoping for progress. He inwardly kicked himself.  
  
"Kitty, you breathing seems a bit unusually. It's raspy, and quite uneven. I don't like it. This concerns me." He said, removing the instrument.  
  
Kitty looked at him without a mark of emotion on her face, and it broke his heart. What had happened to this poor, poor child? She seemed to have lost her will to live. She didn't even care!  
  
He sighed, and went over to the large metallic desk that held the clipboard with his notes on it. He scrawled some notes down, and re-checked the previous results. He didn't like them at all. He looked from the blood tests to her height and weight, to her reflexes. Everything that made a being healthy, he looked over. He didn't like what he saw.  
  
With sickening suspicion, he turned to Kitty.  
  
"I think I know what they did to you, my dear." He said sadly, his head hung low.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt wandered down the hall. The professor had announced a team meeting ten minutes before, and he was going to be late. He teleported from the room in a puff of maroon smoke and the scent of brimstone, hanging in the air.  
  
Once in the office, the professor gestured for him to sit down. Everyone else was already there.  
  
The furniture was positioned in a sort of semi- circle around the professor's chair, and the currently empty chair next to him. Everyone was here... everyone, except for Kitty.  
  
Just then, she walked in, and quietly closed the door behind her. Kurt noticed that she hadn't used her phasing power to enter, but didn't mention anything.  
  
Xavier motioned for her to sit in the empty chair next to him, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"X-Men," He started, his somber voice sending chills to all. This was serious. "As you all know, a mission was assigned last night to rescue Shadowcat from a mutant testing facility. We don't know much about it." He smiled reassuringly to Kitty.  
  
"However, after Kitty's check-up, we have made a startling and horrifying discovery."  
  
At this, Wolverine piped up. "What's wrong with Kit-Kat???" He asked desperately.  
  
Charles quieted him with one look, and continued. "Kitty?" He asked.  
  
Kurt's heart dropped at the mention of Kitty's physical. Something definitely was not right.  
  
Kitty hung her head in what seemed like shame. With a deep breath, she started in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I was there for *cough* a long time." She started slowly, as if speaking was difficult for her.  
  
"What they did there, I can't even *cough* speak of." Kitty shuddered.  
  
They all expected for her to break down, to cry, and to show any emotion at all. They wanted her to. They wanted for her to sob into eternity for the cruel things that had happened to her. They wanted to comfort her, like a family should. They wanted a sign. One sign, to show she was still human. One sign, to show she still had spirit left. They wanted Kitty.  
  
But she didn't break down. She didn't cry into eternity, and she didn't show any emotion.  
  
"They tested my immune system. They wanted to know if mutants were born with a stronger immune system than humans. They wanted to benefit from it." Kitty said quietly.  
  
"But they were wrong. I don't have an advanced immune system." Kitty said.  
  
She seemed unable to talk anymore, as she was thrown into another fit of coughing.  
  
Hank and Charles looked on sadly as Kitty fought off the coughs. When she was done, she wiped her mouth. The X-Men were horrified to see a long smear of blood around her mouth, and now staining her sleeves.  
  
That was all it took. They knew.  
  
Logan, once more, was the first to break the silence. "Isn't there anything you can do? With all of our technology, there must be something!"  
  
Hank shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "There's nothing. We've caught it too late in the stages. There were just so many diseases, so many horrible things that they-." He stopped, and looked at Kitty shamefully.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kitten."  
  
She acknowledged his sincerity, and gave a weak smile. "It's alright. There's nothing you can do. I understand that."  
  
Kurt shook his head. This couldn't be happening! They had finally, after so long, brought Kitty home, and now she was going to be torn away form them again?  
  
He stood up, tears streaming down his face, hands balled into fists. "You aren't even going to TRY????" He asked loudly. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE, AND LET HER DIE???" He screamed.  
  
The word "die," seemed to echo through the room for a still moment. Everyone had their heads hung low.  
  
Kurt let out an animalistic howl of anguish, and teleported away.  
  
The room was left in silence. Everyone hung their heads somberly, afraid to move, to speak.  
  
Kitty softly got up, and padded from the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The mansion was quiet for days afterward. The atmosphere was somber and awkward. Classes went by slowly, and the halls were silent.  
  
Kitty spent her last days on the Earth in her room. She had few visitors, mostly the original X-Men. Kurt and Logan would visit her often. Soon, she couldn't handle more than one person at a time, and not for very long.  
  
Late at night, a light would shine from underneath her bedroom door. If you were to enter, you'd find her up, sitting in her bed, a laptop balanced on the min desk that had been arranged for her. No one knew what she was typing, but they knew not to pry.  
  
With each passing day, Kitty grew weaker and sicker. She lost weight at an exponential rate, and her face became pale and gaunt.  
  
After two weeks, Kitty no longer became able to move from her bed. She had no energy to be carried to the bathroom, so she used a bed-pan.  
  
A week after that, she completely deteriorated. Barely capable of coherent speech, she was no longer able to type. She didn't seem too upset, though. She seemed to have finished her project.  
  
Finally, a few days before the end, she only was allowed one visitor per day. Xavier began coming a few times, and once a lawyer came.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself to enter the morbid room.  
  
Today was the day. They had allowed as many visitors as they wanted, but only one visit per customer. They all knew why.  
  
Kurt smoothed out the wrinkles in the somber tuxedo the professor had had made, especially for him.  
  
He knocked on the door to Kitty's room, and heard a low, coarse, "Come in." as a reply.  
  
He entered the room, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.  
  
Kitty had never looked worse.  
  
Her short hair was tangled, greasy, and limp.  
  
Her once vibrant eyes were now dull, and broken.  
  
Her skin was pale, gaunt. It was an ugly grayish tone, which seemed to stretch to its full extent across her high cheekbones.  
  
She looked up and her face glistened with the clammy sweat it had acquired from her recent and cruel illnesses.  
  
"Kurt," she croaked. "I was wondering when you'd visit."  
  
"Yes, Kitty. I finally came." He gave a weak smile. It was a knife through his heart to see her like this.  
  
"I-." Kurt began.  
  
"No." Kitty interrupted. "Please, *cough* no speaking. Just. Stay here, please."  
  
She closed her eyes. "You'll know soon enough. Please. *cough* Just stay with me for a while."  
  
Kurt nodded solemnly and sat there, his fuzzy hand holding her ill and sickly one tightly.  
  
The room became silent, sans the bleeping sound of the heart monitor. Kurt watched its peaks rise and fall.  
  
Kurt calmed down, and understood what Kitty wanted. He understood what was happening, and respected her wishes. Kitty didn't want to die alone.  
  
"It's almost time," she whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
"I know," Kurt replied, just as quietly.  
  
"I love you, Kurt." Kitty said. Was that a tear streaking down her cheek?  
  
"Oh, Kitty." He croaked, frightened. "I love you, too."  
  
"You were the best friend a gal could have. *cough* I couldn't have ordered a better one."  
  
Kurt tried to smile, but only cried harder.  
  
"Kurt. Take care of them. Especially Logan." Kitty said quietly, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
It was just quiet for the rest of the time.  
  
Kitty's breathing changed.  
  
Sometimes she wouldn't take a breath for ten or twenty seconds, and her eyes became glassy.  
  
Kurt watched her chest gently move up and down.  
  
And then... Kurt didn't know how to describe it, but a change came over her. It was as if he could see the fight leave her.  
  
She began to look peaceful. More and more peaceful.  
  
Her chest barely moved.  
  
Then it was still. For a long, long time.  
  
Kurt started to cry, and barely noticed when the professor and Hank rushed in. He heard in the background, the harsh whine of the heart monitor. There were no more peaks.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun slowly crept above the horizon, casting a beautiful glow on Kurt's ceiling, from black to purple to red to orange to yellow. Kurt watched this extravaganza from his bed.  
  
He grumbled and turned over onto his side, forcing his eyes shut. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go downstairs, to see the sympathetic faces.  
  
He sighed. But he had to go. He pulled himself out of bed and changed into the outfit Jean had set out for him the night before.  
  
He brushed out the kinks in his fur and went downstairs, sneaked past the kitchen, and went for a stroll in the garden. He didn't know how long he was out there, until Rogue came up behind him and put her hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on. It's time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt held onto his sister's gloved hands during the entire service. It was quite beautiful. A Rabbi came to perform the service. Kitty's parents would have been proud, had they not been killed in the Genosha massacre a few months back.  
  
The white casket gleamed neatly in the sun. She had died too young, and it stung at the hearts of many attending.  
  
There weren't many guests. Only the current X-Men and the manor were there to pay their respects.  
  
The scent of lilac filled the air, and Kurt inhaled deeply. He missed Kitty so much.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt was quietly talking to Jean after the service, complementing her on how beautiful it was. "You did a wonderful job, Jean." He offered.  
  
"It was the least I could do," she said softly. "I had to do something."  
  
"I understand." Kurt nodded. Suddenly, he received a mental beckoning from the professor.  
  
"I'd better go," he said to Jean, who nodded.  
  
He headed back to the professor's office, where he recognized the lawyer from a few days earlier.  
  
"Kurt," the man said, turning to him. "I'm Isaac Goldstein, Attorney at Law. Professor Xavier called me a few weeks ago for the case of your friend, Katherine Pryde. I'm so sorry for your loss. But, there was something she wanted you to see after her passing."  
  
Kurt looked on in curiosity as the lawyer shuffled through his papers and pulled out an extremely thick packet of typed papers.  
  
"She wrote it. It was her wish that after reading it, you decided whether it should be published or not."  
  
Kurt accepted the offered packet and looked at the title.  
  
"My Folly: The Story of a Mutant."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Whoo. I'm sorry, but it took me time to write this. I began crying. It was extremely difficult for me to kill off my favorite character. But it had to be done. I'm not going to bring her back; she's dead, gone, finito. I hope you're pleased with the length; I worked hard on this chapter. Review!  
  
Next Time: Judging a book by its cover. 


End file.
